A Typical Day in the Loud House
by The Loud Nigga
Summary: It's a not so typical day in the loud house.


A Not So Typical Day in the Loud House

(Everyone is sitting on the couch watching t.v until their mother, Rita Loud came in)

Rita: Kids, it's time to play outside.

(Everyone groans)

Lynn: Yes.

(Everyone went outside and sat under a tree)

Rita: Kids, when I say play outside, I mean actually do some outdoor activities.

(Everyone groaned)

Lynn: Come on guys. It's gonna be fun.

Lincoln: How?

Lynn: I'll show you.

(she throws a basketball at Lincoln and it hits him in the face)

Lincoln: Ow!

Lynn: You dumba**. You were supposed to catch it.

(Leni laughs)

Lynn: Leni, I know you're not laughing. Your brain is the size of a walnut.

Leni: What's a walnut?

(Lynn sighs)

Lori: This is literally boring.

Lynn: Running your mouth on the phone all day is boring.

Lori: You're not wrong about that.

Lynn: Ok. Enough talk. It's time to have fun outside. The first thing we're gonna do is jog a couple of laps around the neighborhood.

(Everyone groans)

Lynn: Oh quit whining you p****es. Now let's move.

(they started jogging and Luna was already panting)

Luna: I need a break bro.

Lynn: Dude we just left the house. How can you be tired already?

Luna: I shred my axe bro not exercise.

(Lynn sighs and keeps jogging)

(Soon everyone got tired and collapsed to the ground)

Lynn: Really you guys? We just jogged around the block.

Lincoln: Can we do something else please?

Lynn: Ugh. Fine.

(they walked back to the house)

Lynn: Ok. Maybe we can just stretch. Touch your toes for 10 seconds.

(Everyone reached down as far as they can to touch their toes)

Lynn: Good. Now reach for the sky for 10 seconds.

(Everyone put their hands in the air as high as they can)

Lynn: Nice. Now do 20 jumping jacks.

(Everyone did as many as they can)

Lynn: Now drop and give me 30.

(they dropped and hand her $30.)

Lynn: No. No. No. I meant pushups.

(Everyone did as many as they can)

Lynn: Good job guys.

(they all ran inside)

Lynn: OK...

(everyone sat on the couch and watched t.v again)

Lynn: Well it's getting dark anyway.

(she goes back inside and joins them)

Lincoln: Time to watch Walking Dead.

Lori: Uh... no. Sex and the City is on.

Lana: That show is ass. Let's watch Bob the Builder.

Lynn: No one wants to watch a shitty kids show. Let's watch football

Luna: No bro. We don't like sports. Let's watch Regular Show.

Leni: Let's watch t.v.

Lana: We are stupid.

Leni: Oh.

Rita: Kids, we're going out. Lori is in charge.

Lynn Sr.: The house better be spotless when we get back.

(he glared at them and they leave)

Lisa: I say we should watch a nature show.

Everyone: Boring!

(everyone fought over the remote until it went to the t.v and smashed it).

Lori: Oh no! Mom and dad are gonna kill us.

Lana: Chill out sis. I got this.

(she fixes the t.v instantly)

Lana: There. Good as new.

Lori: Well since I'm in charge, I'm gonna decide on what show we're gonna watch.

(everyone sighed and went up to their rooms)

Lori: Yay. I have the t.v to myself.

(Clyde knocks on the door)

Lori: Ugh. Who is it?

Clyde: Lori? Is that you?

Lori: Yeah.

Clyde: I wanna see Lincoln.

Lori: Ok.

(she opens the door)

(Clyde knocks on Lincoln's door)

Lori: Wow. He actually didn't faint.

Lincoln: Hey Clyde.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: Wanna hang out together?

Clyde: Sure.

(Clyde and Lincoln leave).

Lori: Good. No boys.

Lola: I want to watch My Little Pony.

Lori: That show is for retards.

(Lola gasps)

Lola: You take that back!

Lori: Nope.

(Lola growls and jumps at Lori)

Lori: Ow! You little brat!

(she picks up Lola and throws her to the ground)

Lola: Ow! I'm telling mom.

Lori: Oh really?

(she puts duct tape over Lola's mouth)

(Lola muffle screams)

Lori: Ugh.

(she ties Lola up and throws her in her room)

Lori: Now I can have some peace and quiet. If anybody bother me, I'm gonna turn you into a human pretzel.

(Everyone is in their own rooms)

Lori: That's what I thought.

(meanwhile Clyde and Lincoln are riding their bikes)

Lincoln: Clyde, you know that Lori is already taken right?

Clyde: I know. I realize that I'm too young for her and I should start looking for girls my age.

Lincoln: That's the spirit buddy.

Clyde: Do you miss Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln: Yes. A little.

Clyde: Cool.

(Back at the Loud House, Luna is playing her guitar loudly. Lori barges in her room)

Lori: Turn that trash off!

Luna: It's not trash bro.

Lori: Don't care. Turn it off!

Luna: No.

(Lori throws the speakers out the window)

Luna: LORI, WHAT THE HELL!

Lori: Nobody wants to hear that b.s

Luna: Those speakers cost me a fortune!

(she beats up Lori)

Lori: Ow! That hurt!

(Lincoln comes back home along with his parents)

Rita: Kids, we're home!

(Lori comes downstairs with bruises all over her)

Rita: Lori, what happened to you?!

Lori: Luna kicked my ass for no reason.

Luna: No. She's lying. I beat her up because she threw my speakers out the window.

Rita: Lori, is this true?

Lori: Yes.

Rita: Both of you are grounded for a month.

(they both stomped to their rooms. After that, everyone watched t.v except for Luna and Lori since they are grounded)


End file.
